Just Jack
by Quirky Del
Summary: Journal entries written by Sarah Jacobs about our favourite Manhattan leader...heehee, had to change the title, couldn't help it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Jack Kelly or any of the other names copywrited by Disney and whomever else owns that auspicious right. Though I wouldn't mind having Christian Bale :)

Author's Note: This is my first Newsies story ever, so any reviews would be much appreciated!

This is just reformatted a bit, I think it makes it a bit easier to read and it looks prettier. I've also decided to add to this, writing it as journal entries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, someone once asked me "Why him? Why would you risk everything for a boy with nothing?" A boy with nothing – can you imagine saying that about someone? I mean, really, how conceited can you be? Alright, so he doesn't have much materialistically speaking; so what? Do you really need all that much? Come on, when you strip everything down to the basics what do you really need: family (whether that means actually blood or good friends doesn't matter), preferably your health, hopefully a place to sleep at night, and your dignity and self respect. Well, he's got all of that. And he has me.

He's so much luckier than so many of the poor so called 'upper class' stiffs, and they don't even know it. The joke's on them. They think they have all of the advantages, and they do in some ways; but in a lot of ways they are living lives of emptiness. They become lonely, cold, and vacant shells without even realizing it. I don't want to join their ranks. I want to be free and open to all of the wonderful experiences and possibilities that are there for the taking. There for the taking if you just find the courage to reach.

Now take Jack for instance, he doesn't have much money. He doesn't have much of a formal education, but look at what he is accomplishing. He's happy for the most part, he is not afraid to dream, and most of all he's not afraid to be true to himself. He doesn't speak of his past much to me, and I try not to pry, but I know that it's been a path strewn with difficulties. He doesn't have what I am so very blessed to have – a family. The other newsies are his family, but I know that it's not quite the same. My family acts as a surrogate one for him, and I am very grateful for that. I know that my mother sometimes wishes that I were attached to a man of better fortune; well, that's not entirely fair. She loves Jack, I know she does, I think that she just sometimes wishes that he were a bit better off than he is. I think she just worries about us having too many obstacles a head of us. She's right, I suppose. I mean, my family is not exactly well off so it would help to make 'a more suitable engagement' as my snobby neighbor Prissy says. 'It's the duty of the daughter to marry a man who could help with the family situation' she goes on; but how anyone could marry for that and not love is beyond me.

I love Jack, I love him dearly. I couldn't even imagine my life without him. He's been so good to me. I will never forget that first time that he walked in through my door, Les slung over his shoulder, and David introducing him as his selling partner and friend. He just smiled his crooked smile and that was it. Anytime I feel myself getting melancholy or depressed I just picture his cocky grin and it instantly rejuvenates my mood. So, I suppose what I'm trying to say with my inner ramblings is that I love Jack Kelly or Francis Sullivan or Cowboy or whatever name you want to put on him.

So, the next time someone asks me 'why him?' I can simply answer "Because I am very lucky".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this was going to be a one shot, but I felt like adding to it. Tell me if you think this should go on or is it better left standing as it is?**

**Oh, also my lovely reviewer, Molly, had a question regarding my use of the old Nickelodeon features. I looked it up and it seems that one of the early nickelodeon shows was indeed in 1897 showing a Corbett and Fitzsimmons championship fight. New York was where the first ones really started cropping up; they really spread out all over by about 1905ish. Anyway, enough of that cinematic history lesson!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, here I am scribbling away in my journal again. It FINALLY happened tonight! He did it! He took to me to the most romantic place in the world! Well, alright, it was just on the top of my apartment's roof, which we've spent time at countless times before. This time was different, though. A few days ago he came over in the early evening. I remember that I was getting the table all set for dinner and then there came that familiar voice; one that I know as well as my own. He and David came bounding in after a hard day out selling 'the papes' as he calls them – he sounds so completely adorable whenever he says that. OK, I know that I sound giddy right now, but Christopher Columbus I feel giddy! Right, back to my little tale that I was weaving here.

So, we all ate dinner, just like usual. Afterward, Jack asks me if I want to take a walk with he and David, and my parents consented as long as it wasn't too long. So anyway, we're walking and talking and laughing. Suddenly my not so subtle brother announces that he forgot there was something at home that he really should be doing that very moment – Jack didn't know that I noticed him nudge my poor brother in the ribs right before the feeble excuse. After he left Jack took my hand in his and we continued walking, he told me more of his fantastic stories about what Santa Fe is like. He said that I would really like it, too. As he said it though, his face turned a pale shade of scarlet and he looked away, quickly changing the subject. Finally, when he walked me back to my door step he asked me if I would do him 'the honour of accompanying him for dinner Saturday evening' – it was so incredibly sweet and sincere and he had obviously picked it up from some Nickelodeon feature that he had seen. Well, of course I graciously accepted his invitation.

When he came to 'pick me up' he was dressed to the nines – well, for him, anyway. Gone were his cowboy clothes and trademark red bandanna. He wore that really nice gray and white pin striped shirt that he has, and he had a very smart vest on with it. He really made a handsome picture. Jack stood in the doorway, grinning at me, and joked 'your carriage awaits, me lady'. He really exudes easy charm, that one does. He led me outside and up the stairs to the rooftop.

It was a vision of loveliness. There were gorgeous wildflowers strewn all over the ground, I'm still not sure where exactly he got them all from. He had a couple of candles laid out and a simple meal ready for us. I could tell that he was trying his absolute hardest to maintain all of the gentlemanly qualities that he could muster. It was really sweet, but truth be told, I love my wild, unpredictable, a little rough around the edges Jack, the best exactly the way he is. The gesture was grand, just the same. The fact that he went through all of the trouble just for me was very touching. After we finished eating he asked me if I wanted to dance. I smiled and told him that there wasn't any music, and he simply said 'sure there is, you just have to know what to listen for is all'.

He took me in his arms and I just melted against him. It's cliched, but it seemed as if the entire world had stopped; like there was nothing around except Jack and I. I'm not even sure how long we danced in circles with each other like that, I completely lost track of time. I just know when he slowly stopped us swaying and he gazed intensely into my eyes I thought that my knees were about to buckle. I know, listen to me, I'm supposed to plain and sensible Sarah, but really! Jack just brings out this entirely new side of me, and I like it.

He leaned in closer and I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He just brought his lips ever so closer to my own and whispered 'I love you'. For a breathless moment we both stood there together, locked in the other's arms just holding on. He quirked one of his cocky signature crooked smiles at me and I just knew it. He is my one. I whispered my vow of love back to him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He never ceases to amaze me. Then he brought me into this mind numbingly drop dead kiss that left me in a bit of a daze...oh, yes, tonight was a veeeeeeeerrry good night!

Well, that's it for tonight. I need to finish writing in you, my darling, tuck you back underneath my pillow and get back to bed. I was lying down, but I was so excited and my heart is so full that I just had to get some of it out here. So, thank you, dear diary for always being my confidant. Goodnight, and I shall be sure not to be a stranger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm, do you guys like this at all, or is boring? A review would be most lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yes, Jack and I had our first real argument today. It was all so incredibly stupid, too! We were having a really perfect afternoon. It was late in the day, he had sold all of his papers, it was just one of those nice and easy lazy days.

Well, we were walkingthrough Central Park, just idling about. He took one of my hands in his large ones, sending shivers running up and down my spine. That sounds kind of silly, I guess. It's true, though. He snapped off a twig from one of the apple blossom trees and tucked it into my hair. The sunlight was filtering down in through the branches , highlighting his gorgeous hair. That hair, I love how there's almost always one or two strings just brushing over his eyes – it's sexy! I know, I'm blushing. He seems to have that effect on me, though! Well, _most_ of the time, anyway! Arrggg!

So, it all started with a _very_ innocent comment! We were strolling around, hand in hand, smiling at each other; just being generally sappy when we came up Skittery. He was with his girl, Mary is her name, I think. Mary was really excited about something, but Skittery didn't seemed too pleased. We stood there together talking when it came out that he was upset over Mary's new job. She just got hired on to waitress at one of the restaurants in Queens.

Now, I don't claim to understand all of the inner workings of the relations between buroughs, but apparently the relationship between Queens and Manhattan is shaky. The restaurant that she started with is the big hang out for the newsboys over there. Hence, Skittery's reluctance to have her there. She says that there's nothing wrong with it and he was just being pig-headed about the whole thing.

I was just about to side with Skittery saying that maybe it would be a better idea to work someplace else when Jack just had to open his mouth. He sided with Skittery, of course, and said that she 'should be listening to her man'. Yes, he said it just like that, in such a condescending tone that I merely gawked at him a moment. I couldn't believe that he was being like that. He seemed to think that since 'the man' didn't think it was a good idea, that was the end of the discussion! It was insulting! So, of course, I had to say something against this injustice!

I'll admit, I didn't go about it the right way, ok? I said, I know it's stupid, but he was making me soo angry! I said that I thought it was a good idea and that the two of them were just being immature and arrogant. Jack looked at me like I was kidding, prompting me to rashly ask Mary exactly where this place was because I was going to apply there, too.

Haha, you should have seen Jack's face! It was priceless! He glared at me and raised his eyebrows, muttering 'excuse me'? Mary started laughing, it was so great! Jack was still stuttering, Skittery was still scowling, so Mary and I walked arm in arm away; leaving the boys in their idoicy.

It was funny, and it felt good to sort of put them in their place. But now, I really feel kind of bad over the whole thing. I mean, yes, Jack was being a Big jerk! I shouldn't have said that just to get to him, though. Now he's probably worried that I really am going to go over there and work. That really wouldn't look to good to have the Manhattan leader's girl working in so-called enemy territory. I just wanted to show him how ridiculous he was being over the entire situation.

I hate fighting with him, though. Our first fight, too. Oh, my gosh...Jack's here...I had better go! I'll let you know what happens, dear diary!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is so sappy it kind of makes me gag, but eh, what the heck, it's fun to write. Heehee! Is it fun to read? Ah, well.**


End file.
